chroniclesofsherringforddownesfandomcom-20200213-history
The Test
"The Test" was the second official case of Sherringford Downes's career. It took place a tenday after his first case, and lasted over the course of a day. There were 3 (4 if you count Hollom) Victims, all killed in different ways. Straw dolls were placed at the crime scenes, used to count the murders down. Messages were written out in blood, in total reading: "Sherringford Downes...are you...having fun?" Victim #1 A man who is of the same stature and physical features as Sherrigford is lying dead on his living room floor. His lips are blue from asphyxiation, and a rope is tightly wrapped around his neck. His chest was slashed several times (post-mortem), and he appears to have been re-dressed. The slashes on the body spell out Sherringford Downes in Sylvan. Also written in Common, Draconic, and nearly five other alphabets is Sherringford Downes as well. Leaving against the body are four straw dolls. He has been drugged by a paralyzing herb. It has turned his gums black. Kathrine Loveless is sister of Liza. Liza Karish is his wife, she was going to the bakery to get food. His name Liam. They’re from Marsember. '' Victim #2 ''A few moments later; Ashe runs in and tells Sherringford and Hollom of another body being discovered. This time it was a 13 year-old girl was also drugged by a paralytic before her death, the cause of which was blunt force trauma to her skull. Most likely from a warhammer. Her eyes were also crushed in further post-mortem mutilation. Three straw dolls were left at the scene of the crime. This time written on the walls in several languages is the phrase, “Are You”. Victim #3 Another few moments later; Ashe tells them of a body spotted in the barn of the Hodgen's Family. It is a 28 year-old woman, who was also drugged with the paralytic before her death is discovered. Her left arm and right leg had been cleanly cut off, by an unknown blade. Her body was resting in a wide pool of blood, suggesting that she bled to death. Her right leg was resting against the wall, pinned above the leg were two straw dolls. This time the writing on the wall said, “Having Fun?" Victim #4 Hollom left the last crime scene to examine the other bodies at his Clinic. He was there for a few moments before he was abducted. Fiersha told Sherringford that Hollom disappeared. They returned together to the Clinic, and a message was written, informing Sherringford to return home to his Doctor. Sherringford ran home to find Hollom bound to a chair, paralyzed, with his arms cut. The last straw doll was pinned to his chest. He was still alive, but there was a figure behind him. It gave Sherringford an ultimatum. Either save the Doctor and learn nothing and forever know nothing...or let the Doctor die and have all revealed to him. After weighing the decisions, Sherringford chose to let Hollom live. The entity complied and 'killed' itself. It was a 'puppet' made of sawdust and straw. Before it died, it did mention that it was being controlled by Karobrys. Inspired by the Los Angles BB Murders from Another Note (Death Note). Category:Case